Merry Christmas
by Shizaya1398
Summary: Yea i know it isnt christmas and theres not really any good way to summerize this story./rated for language/Shizaya fluffy!/please read


"Merry Christmas Shizu-chan!" Izaya said as he caught up to the blonde; Shizuo just turned around to see Izaya dodge any punch he was going to throw.

"Can't you leave me alone on the holidays?" Shizuo asked with an angry expression plastered across his face.

"No I think I'm going to harass you extra hard on the holidays, consider it my present to you." Izaya said as he skipped behind the blonde.

"Where are you coming from Shizu-chan? I know you got off work an hour ago because I was spying on you."

"If you must know I just went to Shinra's, I wanted to wish him and Celty a Merry Christmas…and do you really have to stalk me everywhere I go."

"Well I like to know where you are, you're fun to spy on."

"Can't you go spy on one of your "beloved" humans?"

"Whenever I do they call the cops because they think I'm some kind of stalker or rapist."

"That doesn't surprise me, don't you have any family or friends to go spend the holiday with instead of stalking me."

"My parents hate me, my sisters hate me, and the only friends I have are Celty and Shinra and they're spending Christmas together."

"Again that doesn't surprise me; you're the most hated man in Tokyo so if you think about it when you die no one is going to miss you. Celty and Shinra might be a little sad but they probably won't cry for you, as for me I'm going to be the happiest person alive when you die. Unlike you my family loves e unconditionally, take Kasuka for example he loves me even though I destroy federal property trying to kill you; I'm not surprised your family hates your guts. And I have friends as well, Shinra and I have been friends since kindergarten and Celty and I are also good friends, they're not really your friend they just do favors for you when you need it." After that statement Izaya just stood there in the foot high snow, now not following the blonde.

….Shizu-chan was right…he didn't have any friends, his family hated him…well the world pretty much hated him…So what was the point? Izaya ran through the crowd of people who were probably trying to get home to their families, he got to the nearest building and ran in. He didn't even bothering to wait for elevator, he just ran as fast as he could up the stairs to the roof of the building. He took a few minutes to catch his breath before going to the ledge of the building, he stood there for a while…not waiting for anything in particular. He looked up to the blackened sky to see little dots of white dot his fur trimmed jacket.

"IZZZAAAAAYYYYYYAAAA" Izaya looked down to see a certain blonde starring up at him from the ground below. Izaya closed his eyes, stepped forward…and fell. He didn't scream like most people would, he went back into a laid back position and awaited the feel of the concrete hit his back and kill him. He gasped when he landed face down on something soft; he gathered his strength and looked down to see he had landed on Shizuo! Izaya sat up on the blonde and starred at him with a furious expression.

"Why…the hell…did you save me?" Izaya screamed as the blonde sat up to look at the brunet shocked.

"I didn't save you, you fell on me." Izaya grabbed the blonde's wrist and put Shizuo's hands on his neck. He held them there and starred at the blonde, thinking he would know what to do.

"What are you waiting for, kill me!" Izaya ordered, Shizuo wasn't really thinking of what he was doing all he did was tighten his grip on the slim neck. He watched as Izaya's face started to turn red from the lack of air and hot tears ran down the brunets cheeks.

"Why…did you stop?" Izaya asked as the blonde quickly took his hands off of the now bruised neck.

"First you have to answer why you're trying to die?" Shizuo said as he got to his feet, taking the informant with him.

"It's none of _your _business Shizu-chan." Izaya said in a mocking tone, trying to get the blonde mad enough to attack him again.

"I knew you were crazy but not _that_ kind of crazy."

"Look if you're not going to kill me I might as well go back to the building and try again." Izaya was about to turn around when he felt Shizuo fling him up onto his shoulder.

"What that fuck do you think you're doing? Put me down now bastard!" Shizuo didn't answer; he just continued to walk casually like there wasn't an angry informant slung onto his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"We're here." Shizuo said as he opened the door to his apartment; he threw the brunet down on the couch and went to the closet door by the front door.<p>

"Are you going to rape me or something Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked as he sat up on the couch.

"You wish, I was actually thinking you would want to spend Christmas with me. My parents are still on vacation and my brother is busy; and it's not like you have anyone to go spend it with."

"Don't remind me." Izaya mumbled under his breath. Shizuo set three large boxes in front of a Christmas tree in the corner of the room and turned to look at the brunet.

"Want to help me decorate the tree?" Izaya just crossed his arms across his chest and turned away from the blonde.

"Not really."

"Oh come on, I'll even let you put up the star." Shizuo said holding up a small silver painted star; Izaya sighed and walked over to Shizuo. They ripped open the boxes and searched through the various plastic ornaments. Shizuo started wrapping the lights around the tree while Izaya put on the ornaments. After all the ornaments were put on Izaya grabbed the star and reached up, trying to put it on the top of the tree. He gasped as he was picked up by the waist by the bodyguard; he quickly put the star on and was set back down on his feet. They plugged in the tree and admired their work as the different colored lights lit up the plastic ornaments.

"Not bad, why don't you go put on one of those Christmas movies?" Shizuo said as he turned around to go in the kitchen.

"Sure Shizu-chan." Izaya sat on the couch and started flipping through the channels until he found a movie he liked. He watched as Shizuo came back and sat down next to him holding two mugs.

"Here, it's hot chocolate." Shizuo said handing the brunet the mug; Izaya starred at it for a while before deciding to take a sip. Shizuo set the mug down on the coffee table and grabbed the blanket that was sitting on the top of the couch. He wrapped it around his body and relaxed into the couch; Izaya set his mug down and opened up the blanket cocoon.

"Don't be so selfish Shizu-chan." Izaya said as he snuggled into the blanket, pressed hard against the blonde's side. Shizuo's face turned a bright red as Izaya grabbed his arm and slung it over his shoulder.

"What brought this on?" Shizuo asked as he pulled the informant into his lap and pressed him against his chest. Izaya laid his head on the bodyguard's chest and shrugged.

"Just…thanks…for spending Christmas with me."

"You're welcome flea."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yes, yes I know it isn't Christmas but I just had this idea in my head and my brain kept going "Awwwww you should type that up and let all of the humans read it" sooo yea I hope you liked it because I worked very hard on it! I love you all my lovely humans!<strong>


End file.
